


Elia41's Fansong Compilation

by Elia41



Category: Elder Scrolls, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy XIV, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elia41/pseuds/Elia41
Summary: My mind does weird stuff sometimes…Here are some of the results. In music.
Kudos: 3





	1. The road most travelled

[ The road most traveled ](https://youtu.be/1_MTj22Q0qc)  
_The Elder Scrolls_

On the road most traveled,  
My feet step yet again.  
On the road most traveled,  
My new journey begins.

A new story starts here,  
On this road most traveled,  
A new tale…  
A new tale…

Ash dunes by the sea  
Still warm, a tragedy  
And yet we stan  
We will not let the past hold us down now  
We will rise  
We will survive…  
We will survive…

So, on the road most traveled  
_I’m on the road yet again_  
My feet step yet again.  
So on the road most traveled  
_Another story begins_  
My new journey begins

So on this road most traveled  
A new story starts here  
A new tale…  
A new tale…


	2. Nerevar Rising

[ Nerevar Rising ](https://youtu.be/PXpfCDZkiyY)   
_Morrowind_

From the ashes, an echo:  
Watch the glow of the moon and stars.  
At last he comes, our hero  
Indoril Nerevar.

Bathed by Azura’s holy glow,  
Welcome back, Nerevar!

The Blight has come from nowhere,  
Trapped our minds in a nightmare.  
Caught in the plague, we despair.  
Where is hope, who would dare?

To save us, he has come from so far.  
Welcome back, Nerevar!

And in the volcano  
The dream’s shattered, let us go!  
Broken heart, tools of might,  
The false divines lost their right!

To him, the savior of the Dunmer:  
Welcome back, Nerevar!


	3. The Call - Eorzea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you mix Miracle of Sound's The Call with Final Fantasy XIV ? This.

The Call – Eorzea   
_Final Fantasy XIV_

Echoes from the West, great axes will fall  
Over the waves, all will answer the call  
Bring us your arms, buccaneers of yore,  
All faces turn up to war

Traders of the sands stare through golden glow  
Knights of Halone raise their hands in the snow  
Bring us the might of the Destroyer’s men,  
Courage is rising again…

War will weather the souls of the lost  
Stand together whatever the cost  
Shields will falter and many will fall  
Time has come for us all  
To answer the call

Minds of Thaliak’s flows guide the voices of kings  
Children of the Shroud will tighten their strings  
Lend us the craft of the Far Easter hands  
Clouds cover all of the lands…

War will weather the souls of the lost  
Stand together whatever the cost  
Shields will falter and many will fall  
Time has come for us all  
To answer the call

Black wolf, burning sky  
Purify…  
Black wolf, burning sky  
Purify…

War will weather the souls of the lost  
Stand together whatever the cost  
Shields will falter and many will fall  
Time has come for us all  
To answer the call


	4. The True Dragonsong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka: Dragonsong - Some Things Never Change mashup. Because someone's gotta sing for Ishgard too.

The True Dragonsong   
_Final Fantasy XIV_

Children of the land do you hear  
Echoes of truths that once rang clear  
 _Withered wood and cracks in concrete faded_  
 _Lonely old leviathans corrode_

Two souls intertwined  
One true love they did find  
Bringing land and heavens near  
 _Labyrinths of light and life degraded_  
 _Vivid highways slump to riven roads_  
 _Pillars of peace estranged_

But flames that burn full bright, soon fell dark  
Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts  
 _And ever and on, we go_  
 _Never to learn or grow_

In the waxing gloom did wane the lover's moon  
Watching as their worlds drift apart

One soul's cry  
A passion dwelling within  
Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin  
 _We fall, we fall again_  
 _Stare through empty window panes_  
 _We fall and we fall again_  
 _I guess some things never change_

Swelling over long,  
Seas of blood are a song  
And death an afterthought  
To those who fight for naught  
 _Sterile soil will harden_  
 _Wasted world, my garden_

Beacons of the past on each horizons  
Weary feet treads stories in the dust  
 _Children of the land, answer this_  
 _Why must you turn to empty bliss_

Heavens hard, no steel can crack the diamonds  
Hope among the ruins and the rust  
 _Tell me why break trust, why turn the past to dust_

And ever and on, we run  
Purest of rains, they come  
 _Tell me why create, a circle none can break_

We fall and we fall again  
I guess some things never change  
 _Why must you let go, the life you were bestowed_

Pillars of peace estranged  
I guess some things never change  
 _This I fear I'll never know_

Never change  
 _Never know_


	5. You are not alone

[ You are not alone ](https://youtu.be/KKAoSY5bhSw)   
_Final Fantasy IX_

Lost into the dark  
Trapped between the night and the day  
How can you still walk  
With no light to show you the way?

Rest your tired feet  
Sit down and calm your beating heart  
Lost, you are afraid  
But recall the words that I said

When the stars are gone  
And the night has surrounded you  
Know that you’re not alone  
You’ll be in my arms  
A haven to make you feel home  
Where no one’ll do you harm

Rest your head on mine  
Close your eyes  
And forget your pain  
For you are not alone  
I’ll be here for you  
An angel come to your rescue  
With me you will be home

There’s light in your heart  
A small glimmer of fragile hope  
Giving you support  
When you think you’re all dead and gone

Take good care of it  
Turn that glimmer into a flare  
Hope’ll guide you when lit  
Showing you just how strong you are

When the stars are gone  
And the night has surrounded you  
Know that you’re not alone  
You’ll be in my arms  
A haven to make you feel home  
Where no one’ll do you harm

Rest your head on mine  
Close your eyes  
And forget your pain  
For you are not alone  
I’ll be here for you  
An angel come to your rescue  
With me you will be home


	6. Stars at our back

[ Stars at our backs ](https://youtu.be/po_t8I9FC2Y)   
_Monster Hunter World_

With stars at our backs, we go on new adventures  
With stars at our backs, greet a new world  
See life soar, spring anew  
As it reaches to the stars bright at our backs!

Wild is the land that we walk together  
With bullet, blunt and blade, we prepare for new challenges  
We are hunters of monsters  
Fierce are our preys but we are still fiercer  
There is no beast that we cannot defeat when we all  
Stand side by side together

With stars at our backs, we go on new adventures  
With stars at our backs, greet a new world  
See life soar, spring anew  
As it reaches to the stars bright at our backs!

There’s so many secrets waiting to be found  
So much wonder waiting to be discovered and beheld  
In this New World that awaits  
On the tracks of legends, we trail to find  
An ancient land of myths, life and light no mortal saw before

With stars at our backs, we go on new adventures  
With stars at our backs, greet a new world  
See life soar, spring anew  
As it reaches to the stars bright at our backs!


End file.
